Platonic
by Shou Rei
Summary: After arriving back to Konoha, Jiraiya finds himself stuck with a new student. How this came to be no one knows, yet. All he knew was that she's as stubborn as a rock, and all she knew was that he's a huge pervert. How will things play out for the two?


**Author's Note:** Hello! This is another Naruto Fanfic from me Anyway I hope you enjoy this. This is really fun writing since I had someone's help with it. Yes, my revered Jiraiya-senei without him, this wouldn't be possible…ever. So most of the credit goes to him.-is too happy for her own good- Anyways, please Read _**AND**_ Review. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **All rights for the characters…except for the OCs belong to Kishimoto-dono. In other words…we don't own them.

**Chapter 1: Sensei and Deshi – New Tandem**

It was still quite early in the morning when Kiomi began to prepare her things in order to train. It had been a month now since she "left" the hidden village of sound. Everyday, she was reminded of the things that had happened in Otokagure; how her former Lord and the medic talked on and on about their little plan for the young Uchiha. It was a nightmare. The guilt she had was unbearable that she had to leave. In return for that little defection, she was instead received by Konoha. It was a nice and quiet place. And there she had a new sensei that pared with her former Lord's skills.

The aforementioned figure strode down a rather long stretch of corridor in solitude. A singular digit strummed his jaw line whilst the digits belonging to the opposing limb held within it his decorated pipe, engraved with the symbol of "Toad" upon it's side. Taking an extended drag, he pondered to himself silently over the recent arrival of Konohagakure's newest Shinobi, a defectee from the Sound village. How it was exactly that he was chosen to become her new mentor played over and over again within the recesses of his mental being, dismissed instead by the thought of succulent, busty women. Typical fashion for an infamous, although skilled Shinobi such as himself.

After fixing her things, she found herself sitting on her bed and started looking around the room. Although a month had passed, she still had a lot of getting used to her new surroundings to do. The atmosphere in Konohagakure was different than that of Otokagure. The village was serene and peaceful, while her old village was a sort of training ground. Tension was always in the air. Although, she had to admit that she was curious about her new sensei. Once a teammate to her former sensei, she had the notion that this wouldn't be something easy.

Finally, he had reached the end of the corridor, standing in front of the door that was supposed to belong to the new arrival's room. A gentle rapping could be heard upon the door's exterior. Up until this point in time, he had only seen glimpses of her, though he wasn't particularly interested in what she looked like. Surprisingly, the fact that she was a girl didn't seem to have much bearing on him, either. Lately, Jiraiya had found an air of seriousness to add to his normally loose and playful persona.

Suddenly the young girl was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a knock upon her door. Standing up as she dusted herself, she headed for her room's entrance and opened it, revealing to her a man in his later days before she recognized who it was. She looked at him curiously, the same way when she had first seen her former sensei. They were so different, but could tell that this new person and her former sensei would provide a great show when faced off in a battlefield.

"Would you like to come in?"

She asked in a soft voice as she opened the door wider in case he took the invitation.

"Sure."

He spoke in a casual tone, stepping inside of the room as she widened the door's expanse so that he might enter. The room itself was rather nice, small, but then again most didn't need rather massive surroundings to be happy.

"So you'll be my new student from now on, that's right?"

He turned to the girl, taking in her features for the first time in detail. He would have to admit, she was an attractive young woman, a cascade of thoughts that should not have been there began flowing through his head. Dismissing it with a subtle nod, he straightened his posture and stood there, searching for some place that he might be able to sit down to rest. After all, he'd been walking for some time.

After the man had entered, she closed the door behind her softly, so as to not disturb anyone if the door had closed with a loud thud.

"Please sit down anywhere you like. You look a bit tired."

She said pointing to her bed, then to a nearby chair. Upon hearing the man's inquisition, she gave a nod to let her new sensei know that she was indeed his new student. The young girl looked at him curiously, as if studying his features seeing that she should at least get used to her sensei's presence.

With her permission, he moved to sit upon the chair. A relaxed sigh parted the man's thin lips as he took a short drag of his pipe's soothing blend of various tobaccos. He couldn't help but notice that he was being observed, and in turn, he spoke to break what had the possibility of being some sort of tension.

"You look nervous, but I assure you, it's perfectly fine to relax."

He had to chuckle to himself. She was fairly entertaining, it was becoming evident. Even after such a short time, with this, their first encounter.

She smiled in contentment as she saw him relaxing. Up to now, she wasn't used to seeing such things. Back at Otokagure, the only time for relaxation were a few lousy hours of sleep. Even when her eyes were closed, that same tension still lingered in the air. She was once again pulled from her thoughts as she heard him speak. He seemed kind. That for one was a good thing. Maybe he wouldn't be so cruel as the first. Although she had grown stronger due to the excessive training the Lord of Oto gave. She had at least wanted to experience a bit of kindness from her teacher.

"Thank you."

She said plainly as she sat back on her bed, finally letting out some tension. Her new sensei, he was rather amusing.

"So, let's get something straight right away."

He began.

"The village is nice and all, but your training won't take place here in the village."

From his seated position, his gaze drifted toward the cream colored ceiling before his facial expression rearranged itself into the likeness of a dull grimace.

"It gets kind of boring after awhile. To compensate, we'll be doing a lot of traveling."

The time for formalities had passed, and he was quite sure that the idea of leaving Konohagakure wasn't going to be that alienating to the girl. Though, in all honesty, he wasn't too particularly interested in her opinion regarding the matter. Frequent travel would yield various opportunities for him to gain information on the ever looming presence of the secretive Akatsuki organization, as well as give him the opportunity to indulge in whatever pleasures he so desired without enduring criticism from his fellow shinobi.

"I'm Kiomi Zaiachi. Sorry for not saying it earlier."

She said earnestly. She had no violent reaction when it came to training outside the village. After all, he was right. It tended to be exceedingly boring in the village. Much too peaceful.

"I'm pretty much used to long distances, so I guess it wouldn't be a problem."

She answered with the utmost certainty. It was good that Orochimaru trained her well. At least she could see if any kind of improvements had been made on her part.-

"Very good."

He acknowledged her compliance with a nod of equal agreement before slowly rising from his seated position.

"Get your things ready. We're leaving here as soon as possible."

With a series of short, casual puffs he spoke, exhaling a steadily rising cloud of smoky haze. News of activity from the Akatsuki had been growing as of late. This made him both eager and uneasy at the same time. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before Konoha saw a small invasion of their lower ranking warriors. To think that they could be so bold, well...stranger things had happened. However, before he could go rushing into any fight like an impatient fool, he would need information. Facts had to be gathered. Sources had to be drawn...women had to be admired, and there was much alcohol that he had yet to consume.

After her sensei's statement, she grabbed a backpack that was placed on the bed and slung it over to her back.

"Was ready even before you came, sensei."

She said as she stood up and dusted herself. She had already double checked her things even before the man had knocked upon her door. Tardiness wasn't the best of attitudes back in her old village. It oftentimes brought punishment for all.

"Shall we go, then?"

She asked, looking back at her sensei as she headed for the door.

"You're ready. I'm ready. We're ready."

Was his reply, making his exit through the doorway without another word. Again, he found himself traversing the expansive hallway's lengthy path. Thoughts of his mission slowly began to overtake him. With every step, the prominence of such a heavy burden began to make itself abundantly clear. Would they really come to Konoha to seek the final Bijuu? Surely, word had spread by that point. Not to be too unoptimistic, however, his presence would also be told of in conjunction with his peer, Tsunade...TSUNADE! There he went again with thoughts trailing off to her shapely physique. A wide grin slowly etched its way onto his aged features_. 'Y'know, I should stop by and see her before I leave...maybe her shirt'll be open a bit wider this time! Aiiiieeee!' _He thought mentally, content to settle for a subtle snicker that quickly died out.

Kiomi quickly followed her sensei as he moved along through the expansive halls. She watched him intently as she did before and saw an odd expression on his face. She hadn't encountered such an unusual expression as this, before. It was rather strange. Yet, quickly as it had come, there was the same kind of haste in it's dissipation.

"Is there something wrong?"

She questioned, gaze strictly fixated upon his facial structure with the intent of further reading any future expressions that he might manifest. It was almost disturbing to find that she couldn't help but stare.

Almost thankful to be broken from his lustful train of thought, he spared the young woman a glance over his left shoulder.

"Something...wrong? Oh no, no! Don't be silly!"

He quickly responded, sure that she would be content with that answer and not press on further. The matter at hand now, aside from paying a final visit to Tsunade, was to think of a reputable place that would yield ambient information regarding the Akatsuki.

"If you say so..."

She said, not wanting to upset her sensei by prying for answers. It seemed to be an unhealthy habit for anyone to do. "Are we going to go somewhere before we leave the village?" She asked politely as she kept her gaze directed toward his back.

Having turned his gaze back to it's fore frontal position, he replied.

"I'm going to pay a visit to a dear friend to gather some uh...information regarding an important detail about something."

He regarded her with a small fit of nervous laughter. Slender digits combed through the wild

mane of platinum that rested atop his cranium in a typical habit of uneasiness. Soon enough, they would be outside of the Hokage's office, where he turned to halt her following with risen left arm in a gesture meant to signify that he desired a moment to speak with Tsunade in private.

"Just wait here. I won't be long."

He said before quickly disappearing within the doorway. She merely nodded in reply. She wasn't the one to disobey orders from someone who ranked her greatly. That was insane.

Indeed, a short time would pass before he found himself returning through that very same door by means of force, and by force, meaning he was thrown out. Thankfully, it was wooden and beginning to show its age, though it shone with a nice coat of polish beforehand. Somehow he'd managed to land on his feet, quickly turning to his student with the wide grin.

"Haul ass, kid! We gotta go!"

As they would race off, the angry rantings of the Hokage could be heard in the quickly gathering distance. 'All I did was ask if I could feel...sheesh. Women have no appreciation for a man such as myself who acknowledges their beauty!' He thought to himself.

Kiomi was somewhat speechless from what had happened. Her feet ran as if on its own as she heard the angry voice of the Godaime.

"Tell me if I'm crazy...but...are you the Ero-Sennin I've heard some of the other shinobi talking about?"

She asked, perplexed. She had heard a few weeks ago that a pervert was caught dealing in mischief around various parts of the village. Although his skills were undeniably good, he was a big pervert.

"That's such a nasty lie! I'm no pervert!"

He managed between hurried breaths, peeking over his shoulder just long enough to successfully duck a few kunai that were meant for the back of his skull.

"I'll explain everything to you once we get the hell out of here!"

He yelped, feeling a shuriken enter the tender flesh of his right buttock, adding a slight jump to his already swift run.

_'That had to hurt...'_ She thought as the shuriken planted itself into his buttock. She'll just have to take his word and hear the explanation when they got out of the village, but running took a lot of time. She performed a few hand seals and touched her sensei's back. Instantly, they were engulfed in a thick fog and vanished. When the fog cleared they were out of sight. The two had been teleported a few meters away from the outside of the Konoha gate.-


End file.
